


Love will find a way

by asukasukisu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Drama, Fluff, M/M, Mushy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23359945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asukasukisu/pseuds/asukasukisu
Summary: Gazing at the window, Sehun saw a car pulled up and a man got out from the driver's seat. It only took him two seconds to register that it was Doh Kyungsoo, the man he was supposed to meet. His future husband.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Oh Sehun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Love will find a way

**Author's Note:**

> • Written for Ahinuto who chose #7 from 25 dialogue prompts by wonder7pickle.
> 
> • This is also an extended version of SeSoo arranged marriage au I wrote on my Twitter. And if you want to know how Sehun and Kyungsoo look like in this fanfic, I posted their photos [here](https://twitter.com/asukasukisu/status/1213489253872627712?s=19) :)

Gazing at the window, Sehun saw a car pulled up and a man got out from the driver's seat. It only took him two seconds to register that it was Doh Kyungsoo, the man he was supposed to meet. His future husband.

If he didn't know better, he would've thought that this man was a different person. The man he saw in the photo looked so boyish, meanwhile this man carried himself differently. Despite his small stature, he looked so manly. He was undoubtedly handsome too, the sharp jawline and the thick lips were the first things that caught his attention.

The man must've felt his gaze on him because he cocked his head and met Sehun's eyes. For an odd reason, Sehun couldn't look away. It was as if he was trapped under the man's scrutiny. His heart pounded as he saw the man walking towards his direction.

"Oh Sehun?" The man asked.

Sehun had already heard from his mother that Kyungsoo had a deep velvety voice. But to hear it with his own ears was kind of exciting, if not sexy. Yes, he thought the man's voice was sexy.

After a minute of silence that seemed like an eternity, he finally said something. "Uhm.. sorry. Yes, I'm Oh Sehun. You must be Kyungsoo hyung, right?"

The man flashed a warm smile and offered his hand for a handshake. "Yes, I'm Doh Kyungsoo. It's so nice to finally meet you in person, Sehun ah."

Sehun ah.

It was supposed to be an awkward situation, Sehun thought. But there had never been any awkwardness from the beginning. There had never been any weirdness between him and Kyungsoo. Everything felt natural. At this point, an arranged marriage didn't seem like a tragedy nor it was a terrifying idea either.

Still he gulped before taking Kyungsoo's hand on his. "It's really nice to meet you too, hyung."

Ten minutes later, they already shared basic details about themselves. Sehun told Kyungsoo about his study and Jongin, his best friend at college.

"Are you and Jongin—?" Kyungsoo looked hesitant for a little bit. But this was a question he ought to ask. "Do you have feelings for him? I mean, are you guys seeing each other? You know as a couple."

Sehun laughed. He and Jongin are platonic. Jongin was surely the most kindhearted person he had ever known but he was only his number one buddy. He never saw Jongin that way, vice versa. 

Realized that Kyungsoo was still waiting for his answer, he focused his attention back to the older man. "Don't be silly, hyung. Jongin is only my best friend. I don't see him romantically like that."

Kyungsoo let out a relief sigh. "Good to know. I'm almost dying of jealousy over here."

That was the response that Sehun hadn't prepared for. He took a big mouthful of his tuna sandwich and looked anywhere but Kyungsoo's direction. He felt his face flushed and he hoped Kyungsoo didn't notice it. But Kyungsoo did, he just decided to ignore it and continued sipping his black coffee instead.

One thing for sure, Kyungsoo couldn't wait to discover more things about his future husband.

-

Arriving home, Sehun went to the kitchen and looked for his mother. He knew he would find her there.

"So, how was it?" His mother started the conversation.

"It was okay." He told his mother curtly.

His mother gazed at him, letting her eyes fall into her son with a serious look. "Was it okay-okay? Or was it okay but I'm not interested?"

Sehun let out a breath. A month ago he'd adamantly said no to the arranged marriage and truthfully, it even took three weeks for his parents to convince him to meet Kyungsoo first before saying anything further. 

"Hyung is not bad." He shrugged. "He seems nice." He added later.

His mother stifled a laugh, she ran her fingers on his son's head and flashed a cheeky grin. "Hyung isn't bad, is he? I heard he has many suitors too."

"Are you telling me that he's a playboy?" He watched his mother bring the food and set the plates on the table. As much as he wanted to help, his mother never allowed him to touch anything in the kitchen if she was around. He would only ruin her aesthetic touch, she said.

His mother rolled her eyes and perked up. "I didn't say that. I said Kyungsoo hyung has many suitors but he is being very careful about it. He said that marriage is a once in a lifetime event."

Sehun supposed there were more stories there, but that he would figure it out himself. He didn't know when his next meeting with Kyungsoo would take place. But he obviously was looking forward to it.

-

Much to his surprise, Kyungsoo messaged him and asked to meet on Saturday. He was at the cafeteria with Jongin when he received the message. He almost dropped his phone and Jongin maniacally laughed at him. As if it wasn't enough, his best friend also teased him for the sudden blush that flamed his cheeks. Well, his best defense was only giving his best friend that talk to my hand attitude.

Scrolling through his phone, he opened the message from Kyungsoo again and read it. He stared a little longer at the last message 'so, it's a date' that was written there. It was supposed to be a meaningless message. Jongin used the words every single time. Yet here he was, having butterflies on his stomach because it was Kyungsoo who said it to him this time.

"Sorry, I'm late."

Sehun's head jerked up, startled.

"Oh.. sorry. I didn't mean to surprise you." 

"Ah.. that's okay—" Sehun said, trying to compose himself but failed miserably and gaped at Kyungsoo. He meant to tell Kyungsoo that he wasn't late. It was him who was early. However, the words got stuck. He wondered how Kyungsoo could manage to look even more attractive by the second time they met each other.

"Do I have something on my face?" Kyungsoo nonchalantly asked, but kept his tone a serious one.

Sehun could feel himself blushing. The last time, he was blushing too. But it seemed that Kyungsoo didn't notice it because he didn't say anything. So, he hoped that Kyungsoo didn't notice it too this time.

Nevertheless, Kyungsoo noticed it again. But not wanting to embarrass the younger, he dropped his previous question and asked Sehun if he was ready for their date instead. And the shy smile Sehun gave him was blinding.

-

They were staring at the movie posters and Kyungsoo said Sehun could choose the movie for their date. Being a hopeless romantic, Sehun wanted to go with the romance movie but didn't dare suggest it, mortified with Kyungsoo's reaction.

"Let's watch 1917. The movie won best motion picture drama and best director at the Golden Globe."

"Wow.. you know a lot about movies." As a movie enthusiast himself, Kyungsoo was impressed. He watched Sehun's lips curve up. It was the second smile he'd seen from him that day and the urge to kiss the younger man floored him right then and there. 

He shook his head and cleared his throat. "Okay, let's go with that movie then." 

Making their way to the ticketing box, they ordered some food and beverages too. Kyungsoo couldn't hide his excitement when he found out that Sehun loved nachos and coke too.

The next two hours went by so quickly and just when Sehun thought his date with Kyungsoo was over, Kyungsoo took him to the ramen restaurant for an early dinner. 

Kyungsoo chose the table at the far end to give him privacy when he had to talk to Sehun. After ten minutes, the waiter arrived at their table and placed their bowls of ramen along with their drinks.

They enjoyed their food quietly and Sehun was too busy eating to realize that Kyungsoo was staring at him intently.

"Well—" Kyungsoo beamed, trying to bring Sehun's attention to him. "I really enjoy spending time with you today, Sehun ah."

"Me too." Sehun put down his chopsticks, sensing that that wasn't the only thing Kyungsoo wanted to say.

Pausing for ten seconds, Kyungsoo finally said, "I want us to work. I want this arranged marriage to work, Sehun ah."

It was out in the open now, Kyungsoo had told Sehun pretty much everything he had in mind. Sehun thought he had prepared himself, but still, the blunt confession from Kyungsoo didn't stop his heart from beating so loudly. Kyungsoo examined Sehun's expression but to no avail. He was so clueless and started fidgeting on his seat. He turned to face Sehun again when the latter began to speak.

"I'm actually against this arranged marriage." He kept his eyes on Kyungsoo who was trying to avoid his gaze now.

He could tell Kyungsoo started to panic. But honestly, who would have blamed the man when he started off his own confession that way?

"But everything changed after I met you, hyung." He surprised even himself by admitting that. 

And it was his turn to avoid Kyungsoo's gaze. "I also want us to work, hyung. I want this arranged marriage to work too."

"You do? You do?! Woohoo...!"

Sehun gazed up at Kyungsoo to see the older man jumping on his seat like a five year old. He opened his mouth and closed it when he saw Kyungsoo making his way across the table and it just happened. Kyungsoo kissed his forehead and hugged him.

"Thank you, Sehun ah."

Sehun found himself hugging Kyungsoo back. From the first time they met, he'd been infatuated. And now, it felt like he'd been infatuated more.

-

Three months passed since their first date and Sehun thought it was strange enough that Kyungsoo had never said the three words to him.

If the kisses they'd shared indicated the depth of their relationship, he'd say their relationship was perfect. Kyungsoo had been kissing him a lot ever since they shared their first kiss on valentine's day. Their first kiss was nothing like he'd expected. He thought the exploded desire would turn the kiss into a wild heated kiss. But Kyungsoo took his time, he pressed his lips against him, soft at first then deeper. Kyungsoo explored his mouth and he closed his eyes tight, feeling their tongues tangled. He banded his arms around Kyungsoo's neck and moaned a little. And maybe it was the sound he made because after that Kyungsoo wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him closer. Kyungsoo changed the angle of their kiss and the kiss became hungry and demanding.

"Maybe he's not the outspoken type, man." Jongin put the comic book he took back into the shelf and moved to the next shelf. "Come on, cheer up, man." He nudged him and Sehun smiled. However, Sehun's smile disappeared when he saw a familiar face. 

It was Kyungsoo but he wasn't alone. His body instantly reacted and he walked out of the bookstore to tail Kyungsoo quietly.

"Yo man.. what are you doing? Why are we following this man? Who's he?"

"He's Kyungsoo." Sehun's curt answer seemed enough to answer Jongin's curiosity.

Sehun froze on his spot when Kyungsoo and the stranger entered a jewelry store. He bit his lips so hard but the tears were still brimming at the corner of his eyes when he saw the stranger down on one knee and handed Kyungsoo a ring. The latter smiled happily, nodded and took the ring with his hand. Everything seemed so hard to take and he whirled around, walking farther away from the jewelry store.

Jongin, who had his jaw dropped at the scene, shook his head. He couldn't believe that this Kyungsoo guy was cheating on his best friend. He really wanted to get inside and punched the man on the face. But Sehun's feelings mattered more and he wanted to make sure that Sehun was alright. Although he knew that was very much impossible considering everything that they had just witnessed.

"So, you're going to propose to him like this?" Chanyeol got on one knee. Kyungsoo could only laugh and nod.

"Can't believe you're going to be the first one to get married."

"Hmm.. I don't know about marriage though because Sehun is still in college."

"But you're going to marry him, right?"

"Of course, I love him, Chanyeol."

"I know, you've got this aura ever since you started seeing him— shining, shimmering, splendid."

Kyungsoo laughed out loud at that and walked to the cashier to pay for the rings he chose. His next meeting with Sehun felt like years from now.

-

Forcing himself to get out of bed, Sehun peered from the window and saw Kyungsoo standing outside the door. Looking at Kyungsoo didn't make his heart skip a beat anymore. There was only anger and betrayal. He walked down the stairs and opened the door. Kyungsoo's wide smile was the first thing he saw. He wished he could return the smile but he couldn't.

"Hi." Kyungsoo said and leaned up to kiss Sehun's forehead.

"Mom and dad aren't home. I don't want the neighbors to think negatively about me by bringing a man inside when my parents aren't around. So, let's just stay here."

Kyungsoo was confused. But confused didn't even begin to describe his feelings. He rang Sehun but the younger one didn't answer any of his calls. He figured Sehun was busy with classes but after his twentieth calls and still no answers, he was worried sick. Hence, he decided to check on Sehun by himself. He was so happy to finally see Sehun's face, but he couldn't say the same about Sehun. The boy didn't seem pleased to see him.

"Is everything okay? I tried to call you many times yesterday." Kyungsoo asked. "I was worried and I miss you."

That was it. Sehun couldn't hide his annoyance anymore. How dare he say those words to him? Doh Kyungsoo was worried sick. Doh Kyungsoo missed him. All that when he was cheating behind his back. His head played all the possible scenarios on why Kyungsoo wanted this arranged marriage to work. His parents probably told him that he'd only inherit their wealth if he agreed to the arranged marriage. Hence, he tried to convince him that he was serious and wanted the arranged marriage to work. And stupidly, he fell into the trap far too easily.

He let out a deep breath. "I'm just going to say this once and I want you to listen very carefully, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo's eyes went bigger than they already were. "Okay." He muttered. 

"Let's not see each other anymore."

Kyungsoo's heart rolled in his chest. "Wait. I don't understand."

"You don't have to understand. I'm not telling you this for you to understand." He let out a long painful sigh. "I'm tired of pretending. I'm in love with someone else."

Kyungsoo's heart hammered and something flicked across his face. Sorrow.

It hadn't been his idea to involve Jongin in his spider web of lies, but Sehun only wanted to get this over with. "I'm in love with Jongin."

Jongin.

Kyungsoo remembered that name. He was Sehun's best friend. Or the last time he asked, Sehun said they were only friends.

Had Sehun been lying to him?

Sehun stood there and it killed him inside to see Kyungsoo's lack of response. But what to expect when this was probably the moment that Kyungsoo had been waiting for. The man would go home and told his parents that he dumped him. He would also tell his parents that he already had the man of his dream, the man in that jewelry store.

This sorrow was too much to handle and he was obviously on the verge of crying. And crying in front of Kyungsoo was the last thing he wished to happen. He made his way to the door and grabbed the doorknob already when Kyungsoo stopped him, preventing him from getting inside the house.

"What's so good about him?" Kyungsoo asked. "I'm better than him." It was very bold of him to say that considering he never met Jongin before.

"I— I can be better than him." He amended his last statement upon seeing Sehun's cold expression. "I promise I'll be better." This time he was desperate.

"I'm sorry but I have to go."

In his desperate attempt to get Sehun's attention, Kyungsoo finally said the three words that Sehun longed to hear. "No, please don't go, Sehun ah. Sehun, I love you."

Meaningful to meaningless in a blink of an eye. And sadly, the words had no meaning anymore.

Sehun stared at Kyungsoo from head to toe and for an unbeknownst reason that made Kyungsoo nervous.

"So, you love me?"

Kyungsoo vehemently nodded.

"Then let me go. Let me be happy with the man I love."

"No.. no..." Kyungsoo would do anything but not that one. 

But Sehun wasn't there to seek approval. "Goodbye, Kyungsoo." He quickly closed the door. And the tears he had been holding were finally wetting his cheeks.

Kyungsoo rested his forehead against the door and kept on knocking. He called out Sehun's name again and again but it was useless. He heaved a sigh, maybe this was only a dream, he thought. He would wake up in the morning and Sehun was still his.

-

Unread messages. 

Unanswered phone calls.

It was then that Kyungsoo realized it wasn't a dream. It was a nightmare he never wished to happen. Right then and there, droplets of tears were streaming down his cheeks. He didn't wipe them when his mother knocked and entered his room.

Her heart clenched and her mother instinct told her to console her brokenhearted son. "You know there's a saying. If you love someone, set him free. If he comes back, he's yours."

"He doesn't even remember me, mom." Kyungsoo uttered sadly.

Even after countless seasons changed, Kyungsoo never forgot the little dongsaeng whom he met when he was eight years old. The new neighbor came to his house with a chocolate cake and introduced themselves. They had a son, four years younger than him. There was no boy except him in the neighborhood and soon enough Sehun, the name of the little boy, became his favorite dongsaeng.

A little ride around the neighborhood with his bike every afternoon after Kyungsoo finishing school had become their routine. The only thing that would stop them from doing so were only the rain and the snow. On weekends, Sehun would stay at Kyungsoo's house and play with Kyungsoo's toys. The benefits of being Kyungsoo's favorite dongsaeng, obviously.

And both boys were crying when Kyungsoo and his family had to move to a different town. Kyungsoo's father, who worked at a government agency, had no choice but to move from one town to another. Kyungsoo blamed himself for being so attached to Sehun within a year of their time together.

He never approved his parents' ideas on an arranged marriage until his parents mentioned Sehun's name. His heart beat so fast. This wasn't a random Sehun. This Sehun was his cute little dongsaeng, Oh Sehun. Apparently, his father accidentally met Sehun's father and the rest was history.

He was surprised upon noticing that Sehun hadn't recognized him at all. The younger boy didn't seem to remember him. Nevertheless, Sehun was only four years old when they first met. He deliberated as if to tell Sehun who he was, but decided otherwise later.

Kyungsoo's mother pulled her son into her embrace. She wanted to say something encouraging, but the words were left unsaid.

-

After a week of constant mourning, Kyungsoo went downstairs with a smile on his face. He was determined not to make his parents worried anymore. His mother was right, if Sehun was meant to be his, he would come back to him. He decided to watch a movie that afternoon and after thirty minutes of drive, he arrived at the cinema. He was munching his popcorn while waiting for the studio to open when two lovebirds holding hands and sitting next to me.

Great.

Trying to focus his attention elsewhere, he looked at the movie poster when he overheard a conversation that peaked his ears.

"I love you, Jongin ah."

Heh? Jongin?

Well, there were tons of people in South Korea with that name. So, Kyungsoo needed to calm down.

"I must say I'm happy I could steal you away from Sehun today."

At this point, he was certain that this was the same Jongin that Sehun once told him. But wait, weren't Sehun and Jongin together?

"So, this is how you behave behind Sehun's back?" Kyungsoo rose from his seat and lashed his tantrum.

Both boys seemed taken aback.

"Do you have no shame, huh?" He turned to look at the other boy. The poor boy looked puzzled and went pale in an instant.

It took Jongin a few seconds to realize that this man was the god damn cheater, the man who broke Sehun's heart.

"Who do you think you are?" Jongin shouted. 

Kyungsoo ignored him and glanced at the other boy again. "Don't you know that he's Sehun's boyfriend?"

The other boy had his jaw dropped and turned to look at Jongin. "Yah.. Kim Jongin, since when you're dating Oh Sehun?"

"Baekhyun.. baby... don't listen to this dickhead."

What the hell? Dickhead?

"This ahjusshi—"

"Yah.. ahjusshi? I'm only four years older than all of you!" Kyungsoo bellowed.

"He's cheating on Sehun, Baekhyun ah. He's that Kyungsoo."

"Oh.. so, this is the asshole?" Baekhyun's face was red now, boiling with anger.

From a dickhead to an asshole.

Really? This level of insult.

Kyungsoo's anger management was surely being tested.

But wait, he was cheating on Sehun? 

When? Where?

"I never cheated on Sehun." Kyungsoo said sternly.

Jongin snickered. "Sure, if all criminals admitted their crimes, the prisons will be full as fuck."

Kyungsoo wanted to rebut but stopped himself.

"We saw you that day at the jewelry store— with that fucker."

"What jewelry store? With whom?" Kyungsoo sounded so clueless. But then it hit him. It was then he remembered the day he went to the jewelry store with Chanyeol. Sehun must've misunderstood. He must've thought he was cheating on him. Such a silly boy.

-

A movie long forgotten. Kyungsoo drove back to his house after spending almost twenty minutes explaining himself to Jongin and Baekhyun. He told them that the man at the jewelry store was Chanyeol, his best friend. And he was only accompanying him to buy a ring for his one and only love, Oh Sehun.

Knowing that Sehun wouldn't answer his phone calls, Kyungsoo asked for his parents' help.

The doorbell rang and Sehun's mother got up to welcome their guests. Kyungsoo's parents had called and said they wanted to come.

"Sehun ah, see who's here?"

"Hi." Kyungsoo greeted.

Sehun got up and met Kyungsoo's eyes. His heart hammered. He wanted to immediately run away, but Kyungsoo's parents were there. Leaving with no choice, he forced a smile and bowed.

"I think I better go upstairs." 

His father stopped him. "Sehun ah, how come you go upstairs and leave our guests? It's impolite, you know."

His father was right though.

"And besides, don't you miss your Soo hyung?" His mother inquired, hooked her arm on Sehun's and approached Kyungsoo and his parents. "Don't you remember? He's your Soo hyung." His mother added.

He vaguely remembered this very kind hyung from his childhood. Some old photos when he was a kid were the only reason the memories were somewhat intact. However, he was certain that this Soo hyung wasn't his Soo hyung because his Soo hyung would never make him sad and broke his heart.

"I want to talk to you, Sehun ah." Kyungsoo beamed lowly.

"No." Came Sehun's stern reply.

Honestly, Kyungsoo had prepared himself for this reaction, but still it hurt. "I beg you, Sehun ah."

"I said no." Just like a child, Sehun covered his ears and squeezed his eyes shut.

His mother patted his head softly. "Sehun ah, son.. please give Soo hyung a chance to explain himself."

Sehun didn't say anything and only shook his head.

His father cleared his throat. "Okay, how about you give Soo hyung a chance for him to explain himself just once? And if you still can't forgive him after everything he said to you, then we will cancel the marriage arrangement."

Kyungsoo took one look at his parents and smiled in despair. 

"Kyungsoo ah, I think we can agree on that, right?"

It meant to be a simple question but it took every ounce of strength for him to answer his mother. At the end, he could only nod his head.

For Sehun, it felt like everyone in the room was on conspiracy and he was left with no choice but to listen to Kyungsoo.

"Okay, but I want to talk outside." He bowed again to Kyungsoo's parents before walking passed them and made his way to the door. Kyungsoo followed him closely from behind. 

Once they were outside, Sehun sat in the chair and folded his arms. Kyungsoo sat opposite him and quietly studied his expression. It wasn't good.

"Five minutes. You have five minutes to explain yourself, hyung."

Hyung.

It gave Kyungsoo a glint of hope.

He flashed a weak smile and started his explanation with a declaration of love. "I love you, Sehun ah, only you." He glanced at Sehun and the younger boy still didn't budge.

He heaved a sigh and continued. "The man you saw at the jewelry store with me—" He saw Sehun flinched. "His name is Park Chanyeol and he's my best friend."

"Lies." Sehun responded curtly. In moments like this, he hated himself the most because he could feel his eyes glistening with tears already.

"I'm not lying. I'm telling you the truth."

Sehun rose from his seat and very stupidly wept. "I saw the two of you there, hyung. He was on one knee and you smiled so happily. Don't tell me that my eyes were deceiving me."

It broke Kyungsoo's heart to see Sehun cry. He walked towards him but the younger moved backwards and stubbornly shook his head.

"It's not like what you think, my love. Chanyeol was teasing me. He couldn't believe that I'll propose to you this fast." Kyungsoo reached into his pocket and pulled a small velvet box.

He opened the lid and two rings sparkled under the sun. 

"I know maybe it's too fast. But you don't understand, Sehun ah. I've lost you once and I won't risk losing you again—" He nervously gulped. "My naive thoughts, if you have a ring on your finger, people will know that you belong to someone.. to me.. like I belong to you."

Sehun blinked his eyes, trying to digest the new information.

"And in case you forget, I've loved you longer, Sehun ah." A rush of emotion crashed into him and droplets of tears were flowing down Kyungsoo's cheeks. "So, Sehun ah, my love.. I hope you could trust me and forgive me for causing this misunderstanding."

Technically Kyungsoo did nothing wrong. But still he thought he had to apologize, at least, for making Sehun cry.

"If you forgive me, please put this ring on your finger. But if you don't—" He breathed deeply. "If you don't, you can hand me back the ring." He said and put the box on the empty chair.

Sehun shot him a look before gingerly walked and took the box. He stared at the identical rings before turning to look at Kyungsoo once more and closing the lid.

No.

It was Kyungsoo's turn to walk backwards. He started regretting his decision. He shouldn't give Sehun choices. He should just beg and begged for Sehun to forgive him.

With one big step, Sehun grabbed his hand and handed him the box.

"No.. no... please don't do this to me, Sehun ah. I love you." Kyungsoo's tears were like a river now.

"I know.. I know, hyung. That's why I want you to be the one who put the ring on my finger." Sehun smiled and nodded his head as if to convey that he had forgiven Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo jumped and pulled Sehun into a bone crushing hug. Despite welling up, he joyfully smiled.

"I'm sorry I don't remember you, hyung." Sehun mumbled and hugged Kyungsoo back.

"That's okay." Kyungsoo said in the crook of Sehun's neck. "And you know what, you're so scary when you're mad."

Sehun chuckled and broke apart from the hug. "How about you, hyung? You're cute when you're jealous. I'm better than him— I can be better than him." He mimicked his hyung.

Kyungsoo's lips jut in a pout and Sehun laughed at the sight. He then gave Kyungsoo a quick kiss and looked in anticipation when the latter took one of the rings from the box.

His heart pounded louder when Kyungsoo finally put the ring on his finger.

"Will you be mine forever, Oh Sehun?"

"Yes, I will." He answered in a heartbeat and placed the other ring on Kyungsoo's finger.

"Should we go inside and tell our parents the good news?" Kyungsoo suggested.

"Yes, we should." Sehun whirled around and headed to the door but Kyungsoo quickly stopped him.

Sehun seemed confused but as Kyungsoo snaked his arms on his waist and leaned in, he knew.

The kiss they shared was so tender and sweet.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and hope you guys like it :)


End file.
